


I'll Be Human (A Loki One Shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, imagine, loki being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: It’s the reader’s job to teach Loki to be nice. She falls in love with him along the way.





	I'll Be Human (A Loki One Shot)

When Thor had showed up in New York with a certain green clad god, Tony had all but flipped out.

It had taken a good two days to convince him that Loki was trying to ‘redeem himself’, as Thor put it, and he thought Midgard was a good place to start.

Of course, they assigned him to you, since your luck was just  _that_ good. Intended sarcasm.

According to Tony, you were the only person cheerful and kind enough to put up with Loki without wanting to murder him ten minutes into his company. You didn’t have any choice but to agree. You weren’t part of the Avengers during the attack on New York. You were one of the only few people who didn’t have a history with the god. As challenging as it would be to get Loki to open up to Midgardian traditions as well as being a good person, you were willing to give it a shot if it meant he wouldn’t go around killing people as often.

You had started with simply showing him around the city. You felt that he would appreciate statues and art museums and things that held a fascinating history, and you were right. Loki had a special passion for the arts. He loved theater and music, the beauty of nature interested him as well. You played to those facts and had Tony arrange trips to various places you had a feeling he would love. You went to Las Vegas for a weekend, which entertained him greatly, and after the commotion there, you even dragged him all the way to Niagara Falls a month later, which he truly loved. Sitting there near the noise of the falling water, you two had deep conversations and you realized Loki was more human than everyone thought.

It was that fact that made you fall in love with him.

You hated it. Hated being around him 24/7, but not being able to touch him the way you wanted to. Loki was so interesting, and he was extremely smart and clever. He knew so much and told you stories that would keep you two up late at night, listening and learning from each other.

Sometimes, you felt like he knew about your feelings. And maybe even felt the same. Like how he stared at you when you talked, or how intently he would gaze at you when you smiled. How soft his eyes were to you compared to the rest of the team. Maybe he was just that way, maybe you were looking too much into it.

When you saw how Loki was warming up to the idea of humans, and starting to realize they weren’t as stupid and beneath him as he thought, you set out for Stage Two, which was getting the god to be nice to people.

He found it to be a true annoyance at first, saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ on small things. It was like teaching a three year old his manners for the first time. You found it hilarious how it irritated him. And you started making him do stupid but funny things.

“I believe in you!” you shouted encouragingly, watching as Loki inched ever closer to the cat stuck in the tree.

“This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done in my life.” he said. “Why the fu-”

“Little ears!! Children present! It’s a very nice thing to do Loki, people will love you for this.”

“It’s not like I’m striving to gain their affection.” He grumbled, slowly reaching his arms out. The cat stared at him in disapproval, and he scowled right back to show it that he wasn’t excited about the whole ordeal either.

You clapped like a little kid when he came down finally, cat gripped in both his hands. It squirmed out of his grip and scurried away, to a little girl down the street who picked it up and waved at you two, shouting a thank you.

You grinned at Loki. “See? It wasn’t that bad. Look how happy you made that little girl.”

“My only concern is how happy I made you, darling.”

Your smiled softened and your heart stuttered.

“Stop that.” You said as you both started walking down sidewalk.

“Stop what?”

“That. Saying things that make me think like this could be more.”

You didn’t know where your boldness was coming from. But you were tired of the mind games. He always said things like that and made you question if you two were wasting time when you could actually be together.

“Maybe this could be more.”

You stopped walking and turned to look at him, making him do the same. You saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. You felt a smile creep onto your face again.

“What’s stopping you from making it more then?”

Loki chuckled, that characteristic breathy laugh that made your heart pound.

“I want to be better.” He said. “I want to be worthy of you before I can ask you to be mine. Why else do you think I am doing all these frankly useless but so called ‘nice things’? Because I want to be good enough to stand by your side.”

You felt a little sting of tears behind your eyes but you held them back. “You don’t have to try, Loki. It’s already in you, I can see it. You’re more human than you think. You just had to be you, and I fell in love with you.”

Loki gazed at you for a second only, before he leaned forward to let his lips meet yours. You smiled into it, arms wrapping around his neck as his gripped your hips. It was soft, almost serene, making you go pliant in his hold.

“For you, I’ll be human.” Loki said, lips still brushing against yours. “For you, I’ll be anything.”


End file.
